


Le vendangeur épris

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Les poèmes de Blake [2]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M, Poetry, ah que j'ai du mal à compter les e, et je ne maitrise pas le sonnet aussi, mais inspiré de cet univers si si, on s'amuse comme on peut, très générique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Poésie très générique, mais inspirée de cet univers





	Le vendangeur épris

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Vintager in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442761) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> Parce que je vois des doubles sens à 'Clair de lune' de Verlaine quand je le lis. Et à cause des premières planches de Huit heures à Berlin.

  
Au temps des vendanges, en passant, sous la lune,  
Par ce domaine qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux  
Je soupèse lentement près d'un cep noueux  
De belles grappes mûres, bien lourdes, brunes  
  
Et souris en songeant à cette fortune ;  
Mon Âme, votre dot est un don fabuleux  
Combien plus riche que votre collier de feu  
Dont j'aime à compter les perles, une à une !  
  
Votre peau a un parfum bien plus enivrant  
Que ne l'était le vin de nos premiers serments,  
Et je m'en vais à vous, pressé de vous le dire.  
  
Vous tenant dans mes bras je pourrai murmurer  
L'amour que je vous porte pour vous enivrer  
Et voir vos beaux yeux verts éclairés d'un sourire.


End file.
